It is previously known to use mechanoluminescence (ML) materials for the visualization of stress or crack distributions through the use of mechanically-induced light emission. These ML materials can be applied to a structure for monitoring the health of the structure. Monitoring is performed by sensors capable of measuring deformations of and stresses on the structures. Such known sensors can utilize strain gauges, photoelasticity, and digital image correlation for measuring the stress experienced by a structure. A goal of these sensors is the diagnosis of impending structural failure, which can lead to the subsequent correction of the structural failure mechanisms.
Existing applications of using sensors for monitoring ML materials are limited. For instance, strain gauges are generally limited to point-by-point measurements. Also, existing sensors are generally not capable of revealing full field visualization of stresses.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus for measuring the mechanoluminescence of a mechanoluminescent material. There is also a need in the art for an apparatus for measuring the quantitative stress or strain distributions of a mechanoluminescent material using mechanoluminescence light intensity.